Snake the Handyman
by SeththeGreat
Summary: Solid Snake is released from his job as being a member of the Super Smash Brothers. Looking for work, the Animal Crossing Villager suggest that he do what he did and do favors for the Smashers. The jobs Snake will do are decided by you the reader. (PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT KIND OF WORK YOU WANT TO SEE SNAKE DOING)


**Hello everybody. Sorry I haven't made any stories in a while, but I had many different things on my plate. The most important thing to know is that I've graduated from High School. So I have more free time (for now) to focus on different things and this came to mind a couple days ago. **

**The idea of this story is that, from what I've seen so far, Solid Snake will not be in the new Super Smash Brothers. It's a real shame, he's my favorite character in video games. So basically I pictured in my head that Snake gets fired from Smash Bros, and needs to look for work. He ends up getting work through several different means, mainly doing favors for people, like the villager does. This is just the prologue chapter, after this chapter I've decided to take request on what silly jobs you'd like to see Snake do. In the review, just put which character needs a favor, and what the favor is. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was an early morning , and all the Smashers were getting ready for their daily activities. Among them was Solid Snake, the soldier of fortune from the Metal Gear Solid universe. Snake suited up in his military sneaking suit. He then heard knocking on the door to his room.

"I'll be there in a second." Snake replied.  
Snake went to his door and opened it, revealing Luigi was the one knocking.  
"Good morning Snake." Luigi greeted.  
"Oh! Good morning Luigi. How are you doing?" Snake replied.

At first, Snake was very cold and distant towards the others around him. But he eventually warmed up to the group over the years and became more social (Especially after Peach made it her mission to bring Snake out of his shell. She's definitely persistant.).  
"I was told to let you know that Master Hand wants to see you." Luigi informed.  
"Master Hand? I wonder what wants." Snake thought; "Alright, thanks for letting me know Luigi."  
"Eh, No problem buddy." Luigi laughed.  
"By the way, you should stop giving people the death glare during kart races, people are getting really nervous around you." Snake told the plumber.  
"Oh…uh ok." Luigi answered.

* * *

Snake opened the door to Master Hand's office, and saw the giant floating hand sitting (if you can call it that) at his desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hand?" Snake asked.

"Oh yes! Come on in Snake." The hand requested. "Please have a seat."

Snake did as he said and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Snake…I have something very difficult to inform you about." Master Hand said in a very nervous tone.

"Ok, what is it?" Snake asked.

"Snake…you've been with the Smash Brothers for a very long time and I want to tell you how much we enjoy you here…"

Snake sighed in disappointment and put his hand against his forehead. He knew what was coming.

"You're letting me go right?" Snake asked, even though he knew the answer.

Master Hand sighed as well. It was clear that Master Hand did not enjoy having to break the news to Snake.

"I'm very sorry Snake. I didn't want this to happen. I tried to keep you on the roster, but the board just wouldn't allow me to renew your contract."

"It's alright Mr. Hand…I know you did what you could."

"The board just doesn't believe that you fit in the group, they said you're just too different from the others."

"Well, they're not wrong about that."

"If there's anything I can do to help you make this transition, just ask." Master Hand offered.

"It's alright. I'll find a new job." Snake assured him.

Snake got out of his chair and began making his way out the room.

"It's been a pleasure Snake." Master Hand said.

"Likewise." Snake smiled. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Snake sat at a bench in the park, smoking a cigarette, and thinking about his current situation. Fighting was more or less what he was best at, and it was what he did for most of his life as an occupation. Now that he's out of a job where he got paid to fight, he was in a bit of a bind.

"Hey buddy? What's the matter?" A friendly voice asked.

Snake looked to see that it was the Villager from Animal Crossing.

"Hey, you're the villager, the guy that recently got accepted into Smash Brothers right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"It's good to meet you, you can call me Snake."

"Ok Snake, what seems to be the problem?" The Villager questioned.

Snake sighed "Well, I just got fired from Smash Brothers."

"Oh! I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. But I'm just confused about what I'm going to do for a living now."

"Well, you could do favors. That's what I did at the neighborhood I lived in." The Villager suggested.

"Favors? What do you mean? What did "favors" have you do?" Snake wondered.

"All sorts of things really. If my neighbor needed something done, I'd go and do it for him. When you do favors for people, they often give you money or other rewards."

"Really?" Snake asked with interest. "Did you work for a company that does that?"

"No, I just did it myself. But I can let people know that you'll do favors and get you started if you're up for it. What do you say?" The Villager offered.

"_This sounds pretty promising, and I don't have any other ideas."_ Snake thought.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

The Villager had advertised Snake's new business to other Smashers and set him up with an office building. This felt similar to being a mercenary in Snake's mind. Suddenly, the office door opened and Snake looked to see who his first client was…

* * *

**Who the client will be is and what he/she wants is up to one of you. Give me suggestions in the review section, and even review the story if you feel like it.**


End file.
